DC COMICS: Team Arrow (Arrow S2E1)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW ARROW City of Heroes" is the first episode of the second season and the twenty-fourth episode overall. It is scheduled to premiere on October 9, 2013. PLOT Starling City: Oliver returns to Lian Yu to escape from Starling City as he failed to do what he returned to do. Felicty and Diggle find him and convince him to return but when Oliver returns he finds out he was played by the two and that he was brought back to get rid of the hood. Four impostors called "The Hoods" seek to fight justice by killing, much like Oliver use to. Roy tries to talk Thea into her visiting her mother but Thea denies and insists Roy to stop fighting gangbangers at night. Oliver is attacked in a conference meeting with Rochev but are attacked by the Hoods but they manage to escape. The two convince him to return once again and Oliver says no. Later the night, the Verdant is attacked by the hoods and captures Thea. Oliver admits the reason why he doesn't want to be the arrow anymore is because he fears he would have to kill people, much to his late friend Tommy's dismay and fears he'll dishonor him but now he see's no other way. He puts the hood on again and rescues Thea but manages to save one of the hoods life before he falls to his death. He encounters the now Officer Lance who was demoted for his actions during the Undertaking, tells him he found a new way to fight criminals without killing them. Laurel and Oliver encounter each other at Tommy's grave and Laurel vows to take down the Hood. Thea finally visits her mother telling her she almost died and feared that her mom would think she hated her for her whole life. Rochev informs Oliver she has 50% of Queen's consolidated and she will buy the remaining 5% and there's no way Oliver has the money to buy it. Oliver tells Rochev he has family and that Steele, the owner of a major bank in Starling City will fund Oliver to buy the remaining 5%. Thea tells Roy she visited her mother and Roy promises to stop fighting gangbangers but he immediately see's some mugging a woman. He attacks them but they overpower him. The Black Canary appears and fights them off and she jumps away. Lian Yu: It's been a few months since they defeated Fyers and his crew. Shado now donning her fathers hood. They soon pick up a frequency which shows that they are no longer on the island alone again. They follow but Shado is quickly captured and they chase after her. They kill the capturers and realize there are even more and soon wonder where they came from. COMIC BOOK INFO This episode marks the first appearance of Black Canary, Isabel Rochev and Bethany Snow. Category:Dinah Laurel Lance - Black Canary Category:Oliver Queen Green Arrow Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:CW Arrow Category:Bethany Snow Category:Shado